Rachel First time
by RachKurtSanQuinnGLEE
Summary: Rachel feels guilty for upsetting finn and goes to his house to apologise, she realises how in love she is with him and decides its time. The story is much better than the summary lol


**This is my first FanFiction so bare with me, I'll try my best :)**

**Set during The First Time Season 3**

I needed to find Finn, West Side Story was over and I needed to apologise for being so stupid. I didn't want to go to the after party with the rest of the West Side Story cast but I figured I had no choice since I had played Maria and was the star of the show, As I arrived at breadstix I noticed that Finn had not come so I quickly said Hello and tried to get out as fast as possible, Blaine hadn't showed up either so I suppose there was no point me being there without my Tony.

After leaving Breadstix I got in my car and drove to Finn's house, I was anxious and scared that he wouldn't want to see me, I had really hurt him and wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to break up with, my heart ached at that thought, I love Finn and losing him would be too painful.

As I pulled in to his street I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, I didn't know what to expect. I pulled up in to his driveway and slowly made my way over to his front door, my heart was beating even harder now, I reluctantly knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. I was probably only waiting for 2 minutes but it felt like hours, then suddenly the door opened and I just melted on the spot, I could tell that he was in a bad place and I just wanted to kiss him and make everything okay. All I could manage to say was "Hi" I felt so guilty.

"I got your flowers, They were beautiful"

"You were really good"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

He moved away from the door and let me inside, He was clearly still hurt by what I did. "Where is everybody?" I asked as I walked in to the lounge to see Finn sitting on the couch "Kurts out with blaine and Burt and Carole left for toledo right after the show, They got some kind of meet and greet in the morning so they're spending the night". He could barely look at me and that broke my heart.

"Why didn't you stay for the after party? I mean I know you're still mad at me about the other night but…"

"He didn't like me"

"What? Who?"

"The recruiter, He watched the game and then I waited like an idiot for 20 minutes while he talked to Shane, I didn't even shower or change out of my uniform before I was afraid I'd miss him"

"Wait, I don't understand what any of this means"

"It means I suck, I means I'm being be stuck here forever, cooters not gonna recruit me, He said I'd reached my ceiling"

"There are other colleges"

"There are other schools for you besides NYADA, I'm not good enough, It's all over for me"

I instantly wanted to cry for him in that moment, I realised then that he was so special and he didn't even realise it, he was my future and I needed to make him see that he was not going to end up a Lima Loser like he thinks he was going to make something of his life and I was going to help him do it.

"Stop it, Finn, Look at me, You're dreams are not dead, you've just grown out of them, You have to find new ones now"

"I don't know how"

"Then we'll figure it out together, You're special, You know how I know that? Because I'm going to give you something that no-one else is ever gonna get"

"You don't have to do this okay, The plays over, theres no point"

"No! the point is I was stupid and immature and not for the last time last in my ambition and…"

"And now?"

"And now I'm just a girl, here with the boy that she loves and wanting to remember this moment for the rest of her life"

Finn captured my lips with his in a gentle kiss that quickly turned passionate, He ran his hands down my back as I ran mine through his hair, we stayed like that for several minutes until we both needed to breath again. Finn looked at me with adoring eyes and said "I'm gonna go get some blankets, Be right back" I waited for him in the lounge still reeling from the kiss when he appeared from upstairs and placed the blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace. He walked over to me and held out his hand for me to take, I happily took it and walked with him over to the fire sitting down on the blankets.

He kissed me again but this time it wasn't gentle at first, he ran his tongue against my lower lip begging for entrance, I parted my lips to give him access. He ran his hands through my hair and I placed mine on his thighs. He started to run his hands down my back stopping at my zipper, He stopped kissing me to ask for permission to pull the zipper down, I gave him a reassuring nod and he gently kissed my lips before moving towards my jaw and neck, He pulled the zip down stopping his kisses and pulled the dress down my shoulders exposing my lace white bra. He captured my lips with his again this time forcing me to lie down on the blankets as he moved his lips to my neck, sucking on parts and leaving little red marks. His hands ran up my thighs pushing my dress up to reveal my matching lace white panties. He started to kiss down my body, missing my bra covered breasts he kissed my toned stomach and then pulled my dress completely off leaving me in just my panties and bra, he continued to kiss down me leaving sweet kisses on my thighs. I could feel the desire run through me, I had never felt this before, I wanted him to touch me in that moment, I wanted to feel his big hands on my body creating more pleasure until I completely lost control.

He unhooked my bra and pulled it off, he than began sucking on my breasts causing me to moan in sheer pleasure "Finn…" I could feel him smirking as I moaned, "You're so beautiful Rachel" he said between sucks. He then placed his hand over my vagina and started to rub me, I was already so wet but I could have exploded everywhere from just his touch. Finn then pulled my panties off and kissed my wet folds, making me moan louder and grow even wetter, "Finn, I need you" is all i managed to say. He licked my clit then came up for air before saying "Are you sure about this Rachel, We can wait if you want" I smiled at him and knew that he was the one for me, He was the love of my life, "Finn, I love you, I want to do this". I sat up and helped his take his shirt of before he laid me back down and then took his jeans and boxers off, He positioned himself at my entrance and said "I love you, Rachel, this may hurt" I nodded at him and said "I trust you".

He kissed me passionately before easing himself into me, he could see by the look on my face that i was in pain and asked me "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop" i could see the concern in his eyes "No, Keep going, the pains not so bad now". He pulled out of me and then slowly thrust back in, I started to moan and I quickly realised that pain had been replaced by pleasure and I could feel myself losing control, "Finn.." was all I kept saying. "Let go Rach" Finn said when he thrust in me faster making me moan louder. I had never felt like this before, he was moving fast now and was kissing my neck and jaw, I felt my walls clench and with one more thrust I lost all control "FINN!". He let go too filling me with his juices.

He kissed me gently and rolled off me, He pulled me close to his chest, Kissed my lips and whispered " I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry" I smiled up at him completely in awe of his crooked smile and beautiful hazel eyes, "I love you too Finn Christopher Hudson". In that moment I was completely happy, Nothing was going to stop me achieving my dreams and my dream was to marry this man one day. Finn Hudson was my soul mate.


End file.
